


Late Night Coffee Breaks

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Octavia Blake, Bisexual Raven Reyes, College AU, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Past Octavia Blake/Lincoln - Freeform, coffee shop AU, they break up obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Raven and Octavia see each other at their college's cafe and the one time they have an actual conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Coffee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> the coffee shop au no one asked for but everyone needs

The first time Raven saw her, they didn’t speak. Raven was sitting in the back of the small café, furiously typing away on her laptop, eager to get the last page of her fifteen page analysis on the human brain done before the clock struck twelve a.m. But when the tall, slender brunette walked into the café, breathless and sweaty, Raven shifted her eyes up and didn’t bring them back down. She’d never seen her before, which wasn’t anything special because their college campus was huge. Her long dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she was sporting workout gear like a pro.

Raven watched her silently as the woman ordered her very sugary and very caffeine filled drink. When she turned to exit the café, she caught Raven staring, which caused the other woman’s cheeks to burn a bright pink. She looked away quickly, cursing herself for being one of those people who ogled at other people in public like some creeper. Even still, she glanced back up slightly and saw the woman eyeing her. Raven gave a little smile and the woman returned it with a smirk before she left the café with a little bounce in her step.

The dark haired woman sighed heavily, slouching back in her chair. She ran her hands over her face, scolding herself for staring and getting caught like some freak. When she sat back up she saw Harper, the barista shaking her head at her. Raven flipped her off. The blonde grinned and returned the gesture.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Raven saw her, they said a few sentences, which was more than enough for the woman to amp her pining. Raven was up at the counter, eagerly waiting for her triple shot chocolate espresso with double the sugar and four times as much cream to get done. Harper slid a plastic cup across the counter and Raven grabbed it, took a huge gulp, wrinkled her nose in confusion.

“I’m Octavia.” Someone said from behind. Raven turned and saw the woman from a few nights ago, the one who caught her staring.

Raven nodded, lifted a brow. “Okay, hi.” _Smooth, Reyes, super smooth._ She could have kicked herself in the ass, really.

Octavia smiled, shook her head a little. “No, I mean, I’m the name that’s on the coffee you look disgusted at.” She pointed to the cup. Raven turned it around and saw her name sprawled on it in messy writing.

She gave Harper a little glare before turning to Octavia and smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

The tanned woman shrugged, grabbed the coffee that had Raven’s name on it and gave it a sip. Her eyebrows perked up in delight and she gave a nod of approval. “It’s fine.” She assured, taking a long gulp. “See you later.” She gave the dark skinned woman a wink and then left the café.

Raven stood there, a little in shock. “Yeah…see you.” She muttered finally.

“I don’t think she can hear you.” Harper laughed.

Raven shot her a glare, which only made her laugh more. She took another sip of Octavia’s drink and made a sour face. “What the hell is this, anyway?”

“Black coffee, four shots of espresso, cinnamon, honey, and some green tea powder.” The blonde recited as she wiped down the counter.

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Raven muttered, but finished the drink anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time Raven saw her, it was one in the morning and she was all dressed up as if she’d just left a club. Raven was sitting in the back of the café as per usual, a book in her lap and her untouched laptop sitting in front of her, a blank document screaming at her to write her psychology final. She was barely alive, the seven coffees doing little to keep her awake. When the door chimed, signaling that someone had entered the café, she looked up in interest, curious to see who else would be crazy enough to get coffee this late.

When Octavia walked in, in a little black dress and black knee high combat boots, her hair curly, messy from sweat and dancing, but still somehow flawless, Raven’s jaw dropped a little. And when a tall, muscular man walked in behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist affectionately, her stomach clenched. They ordered their drinks and then left. Not once did Octavia look at her.

Raven shouldn’t have felt jealous; she had a boyfriend, too, and he was wonderful. She shouldn’t have been pining after some woman she only knew the name of—a woman who had a boyfriend none-the-less.

Raven was taken.

Octavia was taken.

And that was the end of it.

 

* * *

   
The fourth time Raven saw her, she was sitting at the opposite end of the café from Raven. She had her laptop in front of her, though she wasn’t typing on it. Her head was down and her face was glowing a little. She was on her phone, and whoever she’d been texting caused her to chuck her coffee across the room and slam her plate on the ground. Luckily they were the only two in the café. Besides Raven, Harper was the only other person who saw the little outburst.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Octavia mumbled, bending down and beginning to gather up the plate fragments.

“Who pissed you off?” Harper questioned, grabbing the broom.

“Boyfriend.” Octavia answered dully.

“Then it’s fine.” Harper shrugged.

Octavia looked up at her, tears in her eyes. “Really?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Once the mess was cleaned Octavia gathered her things and hastily left the café, tears streaking down her cheeks. Raven wanted nothing more than to find the guy who was making her cry and beat his ass. But instead, she stayed in her little booth and finished her midterm paper.

 

* * *

 

  
The fifth time Raven saw her, snow had begun to fall and she was in her workout gear again. Raven was standing behind her at the counter, listening nonchalantly as Octavia gave her complicated order to Harper, who made the drink with ease. It was done within seconds. Octavia took the cup, turned, and bumped shoulders with Raven. She darker haired woman opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Octavia gave her a solemn look, her bright blue eyes dull and sad, then quirked up her lips a little and left the shop.

Raven looked up at Harper and they shared the same confused expression.

 

* * *

 

  
The sixth time Raven saw her, it was three in the morning and she was in sweats and a large sweater. Her makeup was a mess, her hair was throw up into a lazy bun, and her boot strings trailed behind her as she walked up to the counter. Even as a mess she was beautiful. Raven, on the other hand, did not wear sadness with grace; her hair was tangled up in a braid, long strands sticking out in random places. Her eyes were red and swollen from hours of crying. Her nose was snotty and dripping. But she didn’t even care that she looked less than appealing; she was upset and the way she looked didn’t matter.

She was sitting at her usual spot, a large half eaten blueberry muffin in front of her and two huge empty hot chocolate cups beside the plate. She only looked up again when a tray was put in front of her and Octavia sat down. She placed another hot chocolate by her bawled up fist and gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Who broke your heart?” The tanned woman asked, taking a bite of her large double chocolate chip cookie.

Raven rolled her eyes, picked at the muffin. “My ex. Walked in on him cheating.”

“Fuck,” Octavia whistled.

She shrugged. “I mean, I felt him pulling away long before I caught him. And I was pulling away, too… I was planning on breaking up with him, anyway, but…”

“Catching him cheating still hurt.” Octavia stated, her voice bitter.

Raven gave a little nod. “More so pissed me off than hurt, really.”

“I get that.” She said softly. When Raven gave her a confused look she elaborated, “My brother caught my boyfriend cheating on me a few weeks ago.” She thought back to the last two times she saw Octavia, the way she broke that plate and threw her drink, how ungodly pissed she was. How she looked incredibly sad the time after that. It made since now. “We’d only been together for a few weeks so it wasn’t like I was in love with him, and I was planning on breaking up with him but…”

“It still hurt.”

Octavia gave a little nod. “Hurt and pissed me off. Pissed me off more.” Though her expression was light her voice was sad. Raven knew she was hurting. They both were. Even though they had planned to end their relationships it didn’t mean that catching their men cheating hurt any less. It was like a huge slap in the face, a one big fuck you.

"Honestly, fuck them." Raven muttered, cramming the rest of the blueberry muffin in her mouth.

The other girl nodded considerably. "Yeah, fuck 'em." Then shoved the rest of her cookie down her throat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, finishing their food and drinks, stealing little glances at each other every other second. Finally, Octavia asked, “Why were you pulling away from him?”

Raven looked up at her, Octavia’s light blue eyes staring into her dark brown ones. She swallowed, shifted her gaze from her eyes, her face, those lips. “I, was, uh, starting to develop feelings for someone else.” She shrugged lightly, fiddling with her hands under the table. “And, uh, why string someone along when you don’t feel it anymore?”

The tanned woman rested her chin in her hand, leaned over the table a little. “Who’s the lucky man you’ve fallen for?”

The dark skinned woman could feel her cheeks heating up. She glanced at Octavia’s bright face and then turned away. “I, uh— _she._ ”

Her eyes grew a little wide. “How’s the lucky woman, then?”

Raven huffed, turned to Octavia, smiled. “You wanna go see a late movie? The campus theater stays open all night on Saturday’s.”

Now it was Octavia’s turn for her cheeks to redden. She didn’t lean back from Raven, though, so that was a good sign. She nodded slowly, her gaze shifting from the woman’s eyes to her lips and then back up to her eyes again. “Are we actually going to _watch_ the movie?”

Raven smirked, shrugged innocently. “Depends.”

“Let’s go.” Octavia grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They linked arms as they exited the café. All the while Harper was smirking behind the counter as they walked out together.

“It’s about fucking time.” The blonde muttered, shaking her head and continuing to clean the coffee machines.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i actually wrote a cute octaven fic with a happy ending! :D


End file.
